


Ungodly Hour

by storm_8



Series: Joys of Motherhood [2]
Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_8/pseuds/storm_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your mothers are a police inspector and a crime desk reporter, sometimes you have to be up at a very ungodly hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ungodly Hour

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or its characters. I merely borrow them for everyone's enjoyment.  
> I do own the original characters: I am quite fond of them!  
> All mistakes are mine.

Ashley yawned so widely she felt her jaw crack. This was not a time of day to be up and about, especially when one could be in bed enjoying two more hours of sleep before school. By the grumpy mood her sister was in, she would wager they both agreed on the matter. But, as it was, they didn’t have much choice and were now sitting at their mother’s desk, looking around at the very busy bullpen. Inspectors were coming and going, they could hear people shouting into telephones and their brunette mother had disappeared into Uncle Jacobi’s office sometime ago to never be heard from since.

 

Lily had been dozing off in her chair when suddenly some folders were dropped on the desk in front of her and she barely managed to remain in her seat, when she sat up too quickly. She looked up to find her blonde aunt grinning at her.

 

“Well, hello there!” Jill greeted, way too cheerfully in the girls’ opinion.

 

The redheaded girl scowled, while Ashley answered: “You’re way too chipper.” She looked down at her watch and then started grumbling when she noticed the time “It’s not even 7 in the morning yet, how can you be so awake?”

 

“Ha! Now that isn’t a valid question. Being awake implies you were asleep at some point in time before waking up, which never happened, considering I never left yesterday.” The woman replied, her grin never wavering.

 

Ash blinked owlishly at her aunt, trying to comprehend what she’d just said. It was, after all, too early in the morning for her higher brain functions to be working at their maximum capacity. Lily just rolled her eyes.

 

Before further comments could be made regarding states of sleepiness or wakefulness, Claire approached carrying a tray filled with plastic cups and doughnuts. She set it in the middle of the desk, announcing: “Breakfast. There’s hot chocolate for you…” she pointed to two steaming cups, while looking at the dumbstruck girls “… and there’s coffee for…” she turned to look at Jill, only to raise an eyebrow at her cheerful countenance “… well, certainly, not for you. The last thing you look like you need is more coffee.”

 

“Yes, well I had my 10th cup in the last 36 hours, just 10 minutes ago.” The DA explained “Or was it maybe the 11th? Can’t remember…” she dismissed the thought by waving a hand around “Anyway, why are you here? Isn’t Cindy at home?” She asked the two girls, who were happily munching away on the doughnuts.

 

“Well, just after mom left the house to come here, our other mom’s boss called and said she was needed at the paper immediately. So she brought us here and left to work.” Ashley supplied.

 

“She did say something about, and I quote ‘Damn politicians can’t pick some other not-ungodly hour of the morning to get themselves murdered’, just before we left the house.” Lily added, grabbing another doughnut from the tray.

 

“Also, mom figured her boss would never let her take a break to drive us to school, so here we are, before sunrise, waiting for time to pass and for someone to drive us to school later.” The brunette girl concluded. “Have I mentioned it’s not 7 o’clock yet?” she added grumpily.

 

“Yes, sweetie, we’re well aware of the early hour.” Claire conceded, smiling indulgently at the 15 year old teen. “I’m afraid we can’t do anything about it though. You’ll have to wait for Lindsay to come out of the Lieutenant’s office and see what she says.”

 

As if on cue, the Lieutenant’s office door slammed open and Jacobi came down the stairs followed by Lindsay and her partner, Kayla Hamilton, who was on the phone. Just before reaching the bottom of the stairs, the man commanded everyone’s attention in the room and started giving out orders about follow-ups, who was on call, licence plates, interviewing witnesses and so on. He finished by saying that Boxer and Hamilton were the lead inspectors on the case and then went to fetch himself a hefty cup of coffee, before returning to his office.

 

The two women approached their desks, Kayla still on the phone. Lindsay opened her mouth to enquire about her daughters’ presence, when her own phone rang. Not bothering to look at the caller ID, she answered gruffly “Boxer. Cindy? You’re where?” she paused listening intently. Ashley and Lily looked on, raising their cups at the same time and taking a healthy sip.

 

“Well, I don’t know! We haven’t even left yet. And how come you’re already there when we only got the call an hour ago?” Lindsay’s eyebrows flew to her hairline at the answer she got “Your boss got WHAT?? Well, you get him to the Hall right now! Oh, he’s on the way? Well, then…” she paused again, releasing a long suffering sigh.

 

Claire and Jill exchanged a look, guessing exactly what Cindy’s boss had gotten; if a killer wanted attention he called the press, not the cops, that much was a fact.

 

“Yeah, okay.” The inspector nodded to herself “Oh, and another thing… Why are our children sitting here eating doughnuts, looking like someone yanked them ungracefully out of bed?”

 

The two girls scowled at their mother.

 

“I’ll have someone drive them, don’t worry. I won’t kill your boss, although if I did you’d probably get a promotion.” The brunette smirked, causing Jill and Claire to chuckle. “See you in a few minutes.” She hung up and let out another sigh.

 

“It’s gonna be a long day, huh?” Claire commented.

 

Swallowing the last remains of her doughnut, Ash felt the need to point out: “The day hasn’t even started and won’t for another two hours!”

 

“Oh, will you just shut up Ash!” Lily complained.

 

“Actually, the day never finished for me.” Jill added, cheekily. Her comment earned two glares from the girls.

 

Before the conversation escalated into full-blown bickering, Claire decided to intervene. “Girls! Behave! Finish your breakfast…” she told the teenagers and then turned to her blonde friend “… and you should be getting ready to leave, shouldn’t you? Or has Denise decided not to put you on this case?”

 

Jill huffed and left, but not before giving another cheeky grin to her favourite nieces.

 

“Hey, Linds, we’re good to go.” Kayla said from behind her desk, clicking her cell phone shut.

 

The brunette nodded “Alright, go on ahead. I’ll meet you at the car in five minutes.” Her partner left, followed, soon after, by Claire.

 

Lindsay turned to her daughters and noticed that Lily was ready to fall asleep where she sat, while Ashley tried, unsuccessfully, to suppress another yawn. Her lips curled slightly, when the brunette girl blinked and yawned again.

 

“Okay, what should I do with you?” She inquired.

 

“Drive us home so we can sleep?” Lily asked hopefully, smiling up her mother, who snorted in amusement.

 

“If I could, I’d do just that and I’d even join you…” The brunette and redhead teens sighed loudly “ _But…_ you could come with me to the crime scene.”

 

“Oooh, can we see the body too?” Ash asked excitedly, only to be slapped over the head by her sister. “What?” the girl asked. “I know you wanna see it too.” The redhead stuck out her tongue, but her sister was right, so she turned her best smile on her mother.

 

The inspector chuckled “No, you can’t go into the crime scene.”

 

“Aww, but mom does it all the time.” Lily protested “So why can’t we? Since we had to get out of bed so early…”

 

By the time they got to the car, Lily was still arguing about the subject. The girl was Cindy’s daughter and could therefore talk anyone’s ears off. Lindsay found it endearing that mother and daughter were so alike, but she was going to have a serious talk with Cindy about crime scene trespassing and talking about it in front of their children. Again.

 


End file.
